The present invention relates to a gaming system and to a method of gaming.
It is known to provide a gaming system which comprises a game controller arranged to randomly display several symbols from a predetermined set of symbols and to determine a game outcome such as a game win based on the displayed symbols. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepper machine provided with reels with each reel carrying several symbols of the set, or a video machine wherein selected symbols are displayed on virtual reels on a graphical display device.
In a conventional gaming system, the reels are generally rotated and controlled so that the reels stop in a sequence commencing with a leftmost reel and ending with a rightmost reel. With such a gaming system, the rightmost reel will typically spin 3 or more revolutions more than the leftmost reel. This process is desirable for some games, but for games with a large number of free spins, this can be very time consuming and tedious for a player.